Sky Cord
by Amerika Knight
Summary: If it meant destroying the Arcoblanco curse, Tsuna would do anything...too bad he hadn't been told that alternate universes can be really different. No pairings. Gender twists, the dead living, past bosses, and Arcobaleno caution.


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Summary**:If it meant destroying the Arcoblanco curse, Tsuna would do anything...too bad he hadn't been told that alternate universes can be really different.

**Warning**: AU rules concerning Tri-Ni-Sette, furious Reborn and lack of pairings-you have been warned.

_There's a moment that changes a life, when we do something no one else can. -Casey Williams_

**XXxxxxXX**

**Divergent 0; **

**Risky Gamble**

**XXxxxxXX**

If Reborn had any idea about what he was doing, he'd shoot him. Multiple times. He was going to a dangerous undisclosed location by himself without any back up, at the invitation of the enemy. Tsuna wouldn't blame him. What he was doing was not only incredibly stupid, it was suicide, especially after returning from the future, his death still fresh on everyone's mind.

But Tsuna was determined, and for once he didn't care about how mad his tutor would be. His hyper intuition pulsed lightly, knowing the danger, but not flaring painfully. Whatever was going to happen, it would ultimately end well, whether that occurred because of this meeting he didn't know.

But, if there was a chance, any at all, that Checkerface could be persuaded to destroy the Arcoblaneo curse he'd take it.

He rubbed his arms, wishing he'd thought to being a jacket, but he'd been at school when he been contacted, so he didn't have the time to run home to get one. Wonomichi had been very specific about the time and place this meeting would happen, and he wouldn't miss it for some small discomfort.

_"Arrive at twelve thirty, at the Dango shop at the far end of the shopping district. Alone. If you want to save them." _He had said, and thankfully Wonomichi had recorded it on a small slip of paper-the same paper he'd been grasping tightly within his pants' pocket.

He'd left during passing period, and signed himself out, under the curious eyes of the school secretary before running off. He felt bad about leaving without telling his friends, but he'd knew they'd try to come had he told them.

He turned the last corner, walking up to the little dango shop described. It was a few minutes passed twelve twenty, so he was early-

"Welcome Sawada Tsunayoshi." A voice said from behind him.

He jumped, spinning around.

There Kawahira was, leaning in the doorway, hands crossed as he looked at Tsuna. His pale black eyes observing him for a full minute before he moved past Tsuna to sit at one of empty tables.

Even though it is only a little past noon, the dango shop is empty, the only people present being the two of them and the wait staff from the kitchen.

Tsuna snaps out of his surprise and follows Kawahira,taking a seat opposite him. He feels every bit as anxious sitting across from the man, as he was standing. He says nothing as a waitress comes to their table. Kawahira orders some food, none of which Tsuna pays any attention to before turning to him.

The cautious, surveying stare back as he glances at Tsuna's form.

He's quiet for a minute more, as the kitchen staff barks some orders in the background before he speaks.

"Your future self would have never showed up. I wonder if perhaps the experiences from the future truly changed your personality this much or if I've simply underestimated you," He says taking a set of chopsticks from the cup, and laying them in front of himself. "Which makes me curious-why are you here?"

Tsuna takes a breath, and pushing the nervousness to the back of his mind, answers in the only way possible. "I want to break the arcobaleno curse _without _killing any of the Arcobaleno...past or current." He says the last, almost as an after thought, feeling that weighting guilt still on his shoulders from his first kill, and not wanting to add anymore.

Kawahira nods, but instead of being satisfied with his answer, he looks even more intrigued by it.

"... You're scared, but you came any way. None of your friends know of your presence here, and the Sun Arcobaleno will likely find out about your disappearance, if he hasn't already... I can only assume that you've brought both your Vongola Ring and gloves-"

"I only have my Vongola ring." Tsuna says directly, a hint of something in the back of his mind, but ignores it. Now is not the time to be distracted by his hyper intuition. "I left my gloves in my school bag." He raises his hands and lowers his shirt a little to show the absence of his gloves on his person. "I didn't come here to fight, and I know you didn't either."

Tsuna pauses as the waitress returns laying down their food, and drinks. Apparently Kawahira knows Tsuna skipped lunch because there's a medium tray of dango in front of him.

Neither says anything until the waitress goes back into the kitchen.

"I see." Kawahira takes a sip from his tea.

Tsuna mutters his prayers, and although hungry, eats slowly.

"Then to business...there is only one known way to break the curse of Arcobaleno, the transferring of power and life through succession, the result is the death of the holders of the pacifiers..."

Tsuna frowns feeling depression pooling in the bottom of his stomach.

"However, there may be another way..."

Tsuna grasps the chance for what it is.

"What way?"

"Parallel Universes."

Tsuna blinks unable to understand how the two topics related. "Parallel Universes?"

"Yes. For the Tri-Ni-Set to work correctly, every part of it must be balanced. However, even as my species did hold them for long time, we kept them sealed, so when split between Sephira and myself occurred there was still much not known about the rings. In particular, the ability to lower its power."

"The half-Vongola rings." Tsuna whispered in understanding. "So, Primo wasn't suppose to seal the rings?"

"Correct. The balance between the different parts of seven three policy become unstable, and has been for a long time. In order for balance to be restored, a large amount of flames are needed, both to adjust the Arcobaleno Pacifers, and the Vongola Rings...an amount that would be impossible to obtain in this universe, where only Mafia bosses can use flames."

Kawahira took a sip from his cup of cooling tea, and stared Tsuna straight in the eyes.

"The only way to save the Arcobaleno, is gather flames from other universes, places more dangerous than you can imagine...So the questions remains Sawada Tsunayoshi, would you be willing to risk everything on a gamble?"

Golden amber sank into Tsuna eyes, and he answered without hesitation.

"Yes."

Kawahira nodded. "Then let's begin."

**XXxxxxXX**

**Author's Note**: Probably still choppy, but my cousin's been bugging me for it. Hopefully someone likes it. If not feel free to roast it. Caught in a Loop's next chapter is nearly done, as is Rotto Continuo. Hopefully there will not being anyone coming after me with pitch forks for starting another story. I like living...


End file.
